Fang Likes What?
by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa
Summary: When Nudge shows Fang a certain video on YouTube, it's the start of an unhealthy obsession. No one thought Fang would like this song of all things, but sometimes people can surprise you. OOC. ONESHOT. T for slight language


**Okay, so when my friend first saw my story "What's Friday?" she thought it was a parody about the song **_**Friday**_**, so that's what inspired me to write this story! So, basically, you can thank ChickWithThePurpleGuitar for this story. **

**Also, I had no intention of trying to make this even **_**slightly**_** in character. That would be no fun! Enjoy!**

**Nico: Wow, an authors note that's actually short. We're making progress, Da!  
>Da: You do realize that by saying that, you made this AN waaay longer than it needed to be.<br>Nico: You do realize that by replying to my comment, you made this AN longer too.  
>CPG: Wow, what up with all the hatred? We should all love each other! We're a family! A very weird family full of weirdos, but still a family!<br>Da: Don't know what to say to that…**

So this is what addiction feel like? I just- I can't get enough. _So. Addicting._ I had a few close calls. I was almost caught when Iggy walked in on me….watching _it_. Dear god, if he saw me watching _this,_ I would never be able to live it down- _ever_. All my hard work of putting up this Mr. Emotionless Rock would have been for nothing.

I don't know how this girl does it, but its _genius_. I know people don't expect me to be watching _this_ of all things- but- if there is anything I have learned in my past fifteen years of life, sometimes, people can surprise you. I'm supposed to be Mr. Emotionless-Tall-Dark-and-Handsome- _seriously_, who comes up with these nicknames? It's like, nine times longer than my _actual_ name- but, people can change. If I went back in time- which is impossible by the way- just watch _Into the Universe_ _with Stephen Hawkings_. I sure did- most boring two hours of my _freaking_ life- and told myself I would be watching _a _certain video on repeat, I would think the future me was insane. Then I would think present me was crazy because I was getting visited by future me, and then I would go make out with Max. I seem to do that a lot these days. Not that I was complaining. It's truly the highlight of my day.

Anyway, I should probably recap for you the events of the day- no need for confusion. It all started an hour ago, when Nudge came into my room saying she wanted to show me something.

Cue flashback music.

**ONE HOUR AGO**

"Fang! I'm really bored since Angel and Max went out for a 'talk'- god knows what _that_ means- but I have something I really need to show you! I know you'll love it! Its _sooooo_ catchy and it gets stuck in your head for hours!" _Yeah_, 'cause it is my lifelong dream to have a song that a twelve year old likes stuck in my head for eternity. Sounds like _real _fun.

"Can't. Sorry Nudge." See, this was before I was corrupted by that stupid teeny- bopper song, when I was still my _normal_, no-more-than-five-words-per-sentence self. But, even my normal self couldn't resist the Bambi Eyes-_curse you Bambi eyes_. So, when I made the rookie mistake of looking at Nudge, there was no saving me-I was a goner.

I huff in defeat before agreeing, "Fine. One song couldn't hurt."

**THREE MINUTES AND 48 SECONDS LATER**

Boy, was I wrong. One song could hurt_, a lot_. I could feel my man points dropping by the second and I was sure by now I had been stripped of my man card. But I couldn't stop watching the god-forsaken video! Nudge erupted with giggles beside me as we watched it on an endless repeat. She was the only one who knew about my little…._obsession_, and she would _be_ the only one who _ever_ knew, if I had anything to say about it. If case you have noticed, I can be quite hostile when I need to be, and if word gets out that I actually _like _this video, all hell is going to break loose.

"Wow Fang, you really like this song! Isn't it catchy? I told you it was catchy! It's gonna be stuck in your head for like, days! It's been stuck in my head ever since I saw it like, two days ago. You know what else I saw two days ago? High School Musical 3! Finally! With all this running around saving the world mumbo jumbo, I haven't been able to catch up on my Disney! Although, in my opinion, the first two were _waaaay_ better, I mean, Zac Efron was sooo hot! He still is, but he was hotter before. Now he's all old-ish. OMG! Did you hear about how Zanessa broke up? That was forever ago, but I still have hope for them! They were so cute, right? Wait, what were we talking about? Oh yeah, I remember! I don't get why everyone's making such a big deal about the song, I mean, I know it isn't a _masterpiece_, but it isn't the most horrible song ever written, ya know? I knew you would love it! Or maybe you only like it because she has a cool last name! OMG, did you realize that she has the same last name as _Jacob Black_? That's soooo cool! Maybe they're like cousins or something! Except he's a fictional character, so that's pretty much impossible" Nudge babbled on her mouth running a thousand miles an hour, giving me quite the headache, "Hey, wanna watch it again?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Wow_, Nudge talks a lot. I'm getting a migraine just thinking about it.

In the privacy of my room, I clicked replay for about the thousandth time today, and really listened to the lyrics. They weren't _brilliant,_ but they weren't rubbish either.

Look at Fang, trying to be all British-like, obviously using the sexy British accent to make him sexier than he already is- _as if that were possible_. Brilliant, rubbish, what's next? Mate? Chips? Oh Fang, why must you talk to yourself in the third person?

_Oh God_, I have finally lost it. Send me to the Insane Asylum now.

….I blame it on the song. I shall hereby blame everything on the horribly addicting song.

Global Warming - Rebecca Black's fault.

Dylan's perfectness – Blame it on the darn song!

Terrorism – Rebecca, how do you feel about causing the deaths of many innocent people?

That song is corrupting all of my thoughts!

I used to be a normal Fang, listening to true masterpieces such as _Three Days Grace, MCR_, _Breaking Benjamin_ and _Skillet_! **(A/N I wasn't sure what music Fang listened to, so I just chose four bands that I thought he would like)** But now Rebecca Black has taken over my mind with her amazingly stupid and pointless song! I wouldn't be surprised if by this time tomorrow I was listening to Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez.

_Oh God,_ I would never hear the end of it if the flock found out.

I jumped, slightly startled, when I heard the front door slam signaling someone was home. I quickly minimized the YouTube window and opened up Google before I was caught red handed. Just in time too, because Max walked into my room at that moment.

"Ummm, Fang? Why are you staring at the Google homepage? Were you looking up porn again? Seriously Fang, you need to break that habit, it's not healthy." Max stated sarcastically.

Porn? What kind of guy did she think I was? Why would I need porn when I had her? _Kidding, kidding, we don't do that. I wish we did…Bad Fang! Max is talking to you! _

"Porn? That's Iggy's thing."

"Okay, whatever. You don't have to be embarrassed about what you look up on the internet. Unless you actually _were_ looking porn, then I don't want to know."

"I promise I wasn't looking up porn. Did you just come in here to pine over my awesometastic good looks? Or was there an actual reason?"

She rolled her eyes at me before answering, "I need to use your computer."

"Do I get to know why?"

"Nope. Now give me the darn computer before I kick your sorry butt all the way into next week."

"Kay. Whatever." I handed Max the laptop and went down to the kitchen for a snack. Obsessing over ridiculous pop songs really takes it out of - _CRAP!_ Max has the computer, which still has the YouTube tab open!

I sprinted back up the stairs, nearly knocking Gazzy over in the process as I dashed by him. I had to get the laptop back before-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Max laughing hysterically.

_This is not good._

"Fang! Were you- listening- to- _Friday_?" She gasped out in between laughs. When I didn't deny it she broke out into another round of hysteric laughter.

My life is officially over, everything I have worked long and hard for, keeping my badass reputation, has just gone down the drain. Once Iggy heard about this I was never going to be able to live it down. Just think of all the things he would say…

_Crap._

Curse Nudge and her damn pop culture.

**A/N**

**This story was betaed by Kenzi (Bandgeekclarinet14), who is awesome. If you haven't already checked out her MR fanfics, do so now! It's an awesome way to thank her for making this story awesome! I said 'awesome' to much in that paragraph…**

**Wait, I forgot the Disclaimer at the top.**

**I don't own: MR, Into The Universe With SH, Friday, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, or My Chemical Romance. If anyone has any connections that could get me even **_**partial**_** ownage to any of the bands above, let me know! **

**I do own: the Plot. That's it. I don't own anything else. Oh, I own this idea, so if anyone steals…..I'll send CPG and Nico to kill you….you **_**really **_**don't want that…**


End file.
